The Girl With The Raven Wings
by Blackthorn28
Summary: Kagome is a Floater, a half human half bird like creature that thrives on raw meat. When her small Black Winged clan clashes with the Silver Wings one day she finds that the world is filled with horrors that she had never know. Now it is up to Sesshomaru to rescue her in time.


**A/N : Yeah i don't own Inu-yasha and all that but i do own this little story! The whole thing came from my twisted little mind. ^.^ happy readings!**

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

Kagome sighed as the midday wind ruffled her black feathers. She loved flying. Especially when her clan flew in a flock. Her father, Naraku, flew to her left with her mother, Mono, flying at his right. The rest of the clan was spread out behind them, the younger males trying to impress the females.

Just as she thought they would make it back to the nesting caves without any problems, one of the guards let out a screech of warning. The Silver wings were approaching. Quickly falling back into the inner circle with the other females, Kagome waited.

It was over two minutes before a lone silver feather floated down into her hands and suddenly the air was silent no more. More than a hundred of the Silver wings burst up from the rocks, swarming the small flock of Black wings.

The leader, Touga, slashed past Naraku with his son in hot pursuit. Kagome's father screamed in anger, "You have no right to come onto my lands!"

"We have every right when our clan slowly starves!" Touga hissed, ear feathers flicking back and forth. "Your clan has not grown in years! Our clan has many mouths to feed and you would watch as our hatchlings die without ever breathing in their first breath of air?"

Naraku beat his wings faster, trying to gain height on the silver winged male. "I do not care about your clan, my clan prospers what should I care about yours?" suddenly Touga's son had Kagome's father in his talons.

"They die because of you. When one of them dies, so does one of your clan members." Taru screamed and just as Kagome looked over she saw the young warrior fall to the ground with his wings splayed. His neck was twisted at an odd angle and his silver eyes had a glassy look in them.

Feeling sick she had to glance away. Oh how she wished they were all back in the nesting caves, curled up with her young brother and sister. Taru's mother wouldn't like the news. Her mate had died by the hands of the no-wings and now her son, whom resembled her deceased mate, was dead.

Kagome watched as the Silver wings slowly drew back but just as she thought they were done Touga's son flew closer, circling the small flock, "You have three days before we attack." And then they were gone.

-0000-

The sad flock slowly flew home with grim faces. Her father didn't speak to his only son, just headed to the high rock and called for a meeting. "They must be dealt with! They cannot get away with killing our warriors!"

"What if they kill the hatchlings?" a small female called, her brown eyes wide with worry, "They won't survive a attack yet!"

"They won't have to. By sundown tomorrow the mothers and hatchlings will be moved to the birthing den for safety measures." Kagome shivered, she wouldn't be locked away like a treasure! Flapping her black wings until she reached the family nest she cooed at her father, telling him she wanted to talk.

The red eyed male nodded and followed her to the crags where they could watch the day turn gray and rainy, "I don't want to be locked away, Father."

"You are my eldest daughter, Kagome. I cannot loose you to these things." Naraku gently kissed her forehead, "Loosing Kagura was hard enough, and I don't want to loose you too."

"But I won't be lost! I have training! I can fight! I can heal!" Kagome took a deep breath, "I want to be useful."

The black winged male sighed, rubbing a talon tipped hand over his eyes, "I know, trust me when I say I know. I love you, Kagome. You resemble your mother so much, I only wish she hadn't died before you could get to know her. If it makes you happy you may stay as a healer."

With a happy squeal Kagome launched herself at her father. After a gentle nip to his chin she floated back down to the family nest with a huge smile on her face.

-000-

Kagome lightly scraped the black rock with impatient movements. She wanted to get this battle over with. But all too soon Touga and his son entered the cave. They had no warriors around them, just swords strapped to their hips.

The son's silvery wins fluttered lightly, letting Kagome see the white fluff lining the insides. By fair play they wouldn't touch the wings of another Floater. If they did then their wings were to be stripped, their ear feathers plucked and they were to be sent away to live with the no-wings.

Quickly looking back she almost gasped. Touga's son had his golden eyes locked on her blue ones. They looked like he had been in the sun too long and they had taken on a tan of their own. A quick glance downward showed her his sculpted body. A strong set of abs with tense biceps. His jaw was narrow, coming down to a slight box for his chin that was settled underneath full pink lips. When she glanced down past his stomach she got an eye full of his thighs that flexed lightly.

Blushing when she knew he had done that just for her she dared to look into his eyes. A smirk was firmly planted on his face. The smug bastard. Not forgetting that he had killed Taru she glared back, baring her dainty fangs at him. Instantly his smirk grew until his own fangs were peeking out of his mouth.

"You came." Her fathers voice boomed through the cave.

"Yes," Touga answered, hand tightening on the purple hilted sword, "We came to talk about the land. We need more."

Naraku stepped out from behind high rock, black wings shifting with nervousness. "There is nothing to discuss. We did this once when my mate was alive, but you attacked and she lost her life! Because of you my eldest daughter ever knew her mother!" the leader to the Silver wings looked a bit sad, his golden eyes pained.

"I regret my warriors choice in the matter. He was punished greatly. What has been done cannot be undone! Starving my clan will not get Ani back!" with a great sweep of his hand Touga gestured towards Kagome, "Do you think Ani would have wanted her to witness this fighting?"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER!" Naraku roared, red eyes flashing harshly. Without a second thought Kagome's father launched himself at Touga and the battle began. Quickly the warriors of the Silver wings clan flooded the cave, killing and injuring many warriors.

When a young male fell Kagome rushed out, batting off the silver warrior, "You have injured him enough!" she hissed, ear feathers flat to her hair. Suddenly she was frozen when the male looked at her through silver hair with sun kissed eyes. "You!"

"Yes me." He purred, stalking her as she stumbled back to the entrance. "Why is a female Floater like you here? Battle is no place for a woman."

"I am a healer, I stay of my own free will." His eyes flashed with something she didn't recognize.

"Then you will be of use to us. When we kill your father you will heal my clan before we take you and the other females back to our clan." He surged forward, trying to catch her arm but at the last second Kagome twisted and his talons slashed across her right wing, tearing the feathers off an making a deep scratch.

She screamed in pain, bringing the injured appendage closer to inspect it but at the same time took one more step back and fell. She fell down to the cliffs below, her wing useless unless she wanted to break it. Kagome expected to crash into the hard stone ground but instead another body cushioned her fall.

Glancing up she saw Touga's son racing down the cliff side, sword drawn. But it wasn't him who grabbed her. The no-wings surrounded her, poking and prodding at her wings.

"Such an odd thing! We must take it back to professor Hojo!"

"Yes! Maybe he will know what it is!"

**"NO!"** Touga's son roared, swooping down over their heads to try to grab her.

"Damn, another. Shoot it, Ako." Something loud boomed off to her left and a scream of pain ripped through the air. Kagome's vision blurred until she could see nothing.

"Damn it!" was all she heard before darkness took her over.

-000-

Sesshomaru snarled in rage. They had taken the raven-haired beauty, hefting her up on their scrawny shoulders while keeping him away with some sort of weapon. Watching with pained golden eyes he made a quick dash up to the cave where the clans were still fighting.

"STOP!" He roared, making all freeze. "The female has been captured by the no-wings!" the Black wings leader slowly moved towards him.

"They took my daughter? You let them take Kagome!" black talons sank into Sesshomaru's chest, making him wince in pain when a talon hit the thing lodged in his chest.

"They had a weapon, it shot some sort of rock at me when I came close. She was passed out when they took her. I could do nothing to help." Tears filled the mans eyes.

"She's gone…" suddenly the once proud Black Floater sunk to the ground, tears slowly trailing down his face, "She's gone…my baby girl is gone…"

"Sesshomaru," Touga placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let us tend to your wound before we speak further."

-0000-

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The world had gone white and silver. The walls were white; the curtains on the windows were white. The metal rods holding her arms back were silver. Startling when something off to her right clicked, Kagome dared look up and hiss at the men.

"She has fire and we shall break it." Cocking her head she bared her teeth at them. What had they said? Did it mean bad things for her?

**"Stay away from me!"** she hissed, yanking on her bound arms.

"Looks like she might have another language, can any of you tell what she said?"

"No, just sounds like a bunch of snarls and hisses with letters mixed in." a man stepped up to her right, some sort of metal tube in his hand.

**"Get away from me!"** Kagome snarled, thrashing harshly.

"This won't hurt much." The man slowly pushed the metal tube against her skin, causing a mild discomfort. That was until it broke the skin. She gasped in pain, trying to let the scream trapped in her throat come out. It felt like liquid ice was being pushed into her veins and it burned worse than frostbite on her wings.

**"It hurts! STOP IT!"** Kagome screamed and screamed until her throat could make nothing more than soft moans. Finally the man was done and more of the liquid was slowly being pumped into her arm.

Tired and feeling more groggy than usual, Kagome fought to keep the darkness at bay but was slowly failing. **"Daddy…help me…"**

-000-

Sesshomaru leaped up in his nest, hand clutching his chest. _She is in pain._ Glancing at his father he let out a sigh and slowly floated down to the ground where the Black wings were staying.

After the battle Touga had let them stay with their clan until Kagome was recovered and it was Sesshomaru's job to get her back. Kneeling down next to Naraku's only son he whispered, "Tell your father and mine that I will not return until I have Kagome in my arms. Tell them that this Sesshomaru will join our clans one way or another."

The young hatchling nodded, "Your going to mate sis. Just make sure you make her happy. Gome doesn't need anymore pain."

"You felt it too?" Sesshomaru asked; eyebrow cocked. The young boy nodded, his hands curling up in his blanket.

"They're hurting her…badly."

Stroking the hatchling's head he walked to the cave entrance and leaped out, gliding to the grounds below. _I will find you Kagome, no mater what._

-000-

Kagome whimpered when a sharp throbbing pain shot through her back. After two weeks of being here she was beginning to loose hope. No one had come to her, tried to mind link her or anything. _What if they've abandoned me?_ Fear struck her heart but was shattered when more pain raced through her spine.

"I wonder if we can detach these…" rough hands caressed her soft wings.

**"Don't touch my wings!"** Kagome screamed, thrashing against them, expanding her wings out so they slammed the men back.

"Hold her down! We need to get them off for inspection!" hands grabbed her wings and wrenched them down while other hands held her struggling body. Something loud roared by her right side just before a horrible pain shot through her right wing. Screaming, Kagome thrashed, kicked, bit and did everything she could to get them off but to no avail.

Just when she thought it couldn't get worse they broke through the bone. The pain tripled causing her to black out.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Her relief was short lived when she was woken yet again to feel them sawing through her left wing. **"NO! My wings! STOP!"** but they didn't. Metal shackles bound her body now so the men just stood off to the side, watching as their friends took her wings away and left her grounded.

"Bind her back, we don't want her bleeding out before we can have a bit more fun." Fearing the worst Kagome fought against them, trying to bit them. When they harshly wrapped her bloody body the pain became too much and she fell into darkness again.

-00-

Sesshomaru shivered as he entered his dreams. What would he see this time? Would they be putting the liquid ice in her arms again? Taking blood from her body? Fearing it yet wanting to know, Sesshomaru pushed on until he saw her.

She stood in the middle of the snowy woods, her back to him. "It hurt." She whispered, shoulders shaking slightly.

"Kagome…"

"It hurts!" suddenly the black wings that were attached to her back were gone. Bloody stumps were all that was left. "They took them, they took my wings."

"Oh Kagome…" Sesshomaru approached her, talon tipped claws gently stroking her hair back, "I'm coming for you, don't loose hope little one."

"But I already have." She whispered, leaning into his touches. "They hurt me so. The pain of having them stick the metal tubes in my arms and when they let the liquid run through my veins…" She shivered but pushed forward, "They sawed through my wings! They didn't even think twice about it!"

Slowly reaching out to touch the broken nubs on her back he slowly felt his anger rise. "Listen to me, Kagome. I will come for you, no matter what I will find you. Just remember one thing for me, alright?" Kagome nodded, teary blue eyes looking into his sun kissed ones. "My name is Sesshomaru and no mater what I will take you away."

-0-

-0-

-0-

Sesshomaru snarled softly when he was ripped away from the dream. He hated it. Hated the fact that he couldn't wake up with her still in his arms. Though he didn't know why he had such a strong connection with Kagome he wasn't about to question it.

Walking to the nearby stream he drank deeply before beginning his quest again. He would find her. Some how, some way.

-00-

A small smile crossed Kagome's face as she slowly came back to the real world. _Sesshomaru, I will hold you to your word. Don't make me wait long._ Glaring at the plastic bag full of the icy liquid, she slowly put her weight on her arms and shoulders. With a quick twist she forced her legs around the tube the connected with the one in her arm and yanked harshly.

The metal crashed to the ground, causing everyone to look in her direction. She had disrupted the flow of the liquid by ripping the tube from her arm.** "Let me go."** She ordered, baring her teeth at the no-wings.

"Prepare a sedative for her. We need to heal the stubs on her back before she bleeds out again." a team of ten men advanced on her while a man in white played with a needle and clear tube.

**"You will release me, now!"** Suddenly her legs were pinned and her torso restrained. The male in white came up to her and slowly pressed the needle into her skin until the tube part was touching the small amount of blood that welled up.

"There, that should hold her until tomorrow." With a groggy mind Kagome hissed a few insults at them before slipping away.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Oh how she hated the color white now. Seven weeks of captivity had nearly broken her spirit, nearly let her give into letting the men finish what they wanted. But Sesshomaru's words kept her fighting. If she didn't let them touch her, didn't let their dirty hands spoil her then she would be fine.

The Silver Floater would come for her and they would go back to her clan where she could recover in peace. But even with his words she felt hollow.

Kagome closed her eyes, fighting against the threatening tears. Why did it happen to her? She was just like her other clan members. So why was it her that ended up in this lab?

Blue orbs opened to glance at the IV a mere three feet away. Two weeks ago she would have fought back, would have used her legs to rip the needle from her arm but now- after seven weeks of captivity-she couldn't even muster up the strength to glare at it.

A door to her right clicked open and close. The clack of shoes hitting the marble floors rang through her head. Were they back to hurt her more? They had already torn her wings off in an experiment and said they wanted to learn more about her ear feathers.

Fear rang through her veins when the shoes stopped clacking. Long talon tipped fingers tipped her head back for a second and for once she didn't fear the man standing before her.

"What have they done to you, Kagome?" the tears she had been holding back fell down her cheeks as she gazed into sun kissed eyes lined by maroon dashes.

"S-Sesshomaru..." Kagome croaked. His fingers let her head fall back as the silver winged male almost ran to the control panel.

"I'm going to get you out of this, Kagome. Trust me." He hit a few keys and she was free. Her numb legs didn't hold her up as she fell to the ground with happy tears falling down her face.

"You came…" she whispered, gently stroking his maroon striped cheek.

"I said I would, little mate." Sesshomaru gently scooped her up into his arms, "Come, it is time you were free of this place." His strong wings-which had been hidden with magic-flapped harshly, beating the air around them until he reached a white out window where he kicked through the lass panes and flew away.

-000-

Sesshomaru couldn't be happier. He had his little mate safely in his arms and they were on their way to his secret cave where she would recover from her ordeal and where he would claim her as his.

The wingless female was sleeping, her hands curled up in the stolen clothes he had gotten so he could enter the building. Once they were alone he would change back to his tunic and stomach belt.

Flapping his silver wings to gain height he mulled over the situation. She didn't have her wings and that meant that she was no longer a real Black Floater. What he didn't know was if her father would accept her now. With the cave in sight he landed on the ledge, removing the barrier and entering the dark cave.

Quickly and quietly placing Kagome in the nest he headed to the spring in the back after setting the barrier back up. Sesshomaru scrubbed the smells of the no-wings female off of his person, hating the fact that he had to sully himself by letting them touch him. But it got him Kagome back and that was all he needed.

A quick fluffing of his wings and he was done, wrapping the silvery cloth around his waist before tying the stomach belt in place. He had extra clothes for Kagome too. The stench of the no-wing males let him know what they had tried and it outraged him to think that she might have been forced to endure it.

A few hours later she woke with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru instantly brought her into his lap and shushed her, gently kissing her temple and nibbling on her jaw. "All is well, little mate."

"I-I thought it was all a dream, th-that I was still there…" he cooed gently into her ear feathers, letting her cry her fears away.

"Let us bathe the stench of all that away before we heal your wounds. You have lost a lot of weight over the past seven weeks." Kagome let him pick her up and carry her into the spring. "I will be right by the entrance is you need anything."

Before he could turn around she had a hand on his wrist, "Don't leave me, please?" one look in her scared blue eyes had him disrobing and slipping back into the water.

"I won't leave you little mate." At her sigh of relief he nuzzled her ear feathers and smiled. Soon she would be his and he would make sure she was the safest female all around. As they bathed he took the time to glance at her stubbed wings, rubbing at the jagged edges. "I don't think they fully took your wings."

"What do you mean?"

"The stubs are full of life still. When we remove the wings from a Floater we yank the bones from their backs, I don't know why we do but it is the ritual. I think that your wings are trying to regrow." Gently prodding the soft tips he smiled again, "Just think, in a few months you'll have a new set of wings."

"My wing aren't gone…" Kagome whispered, arms still covering her breasts.

"Kagome," once she was looking at him he cleared his throat and tried to make his next words gentle, "Did the no-wing males ever…touch you? Intimately?"

"T-they tried s-several times." She whispered, "I always managed to keep them from doing it with my powers and creating a barrier when I slept but if you hadn't come when you did I don't think I would have had enough power left to defend myself." Encasing the shaking female in his arms he nuzzled her ear feathers.

"What they did was wrong little mate but now you are safe from them." unfolding her arms and turning her to face him he gazed down into her blue eyes. "I did not rescue you just to return you to your family." Leaning in so their lips were mere inches apart he whispered, "I want to as my mate, as my lover and mother to my hatchlings."

Taking her lips with his he ravished those small, yet full pink lips of hers. She didn't pull away from him but stayed still, like she didn't know what to do. "This might be more enjoyable if you joined in." He whispered, licking the underside of her chin.

"I-I thought you were just…I didn't know…"

"This Sesshomaru has wanted you since we first met in the cave. You didn't back down like most female Floaters would." Her small talon tipped hands settled lightly on his chest.

"Can-can I have a few days to recover? I need to eat Sesshomaru before I faint." Nodding his head in acceptance he helped her clean up and dress before carrying her back into the nesting room.

"I will be back."

-0000-

Kagome let a small smile slip out when the Silver winged male flew out of the cave. He was the first male to show her a great deal of interest other than just being friends. His kisses were soft yet demanding and the way he held her. Quickly banishing her thoughts before he came back and smelled her arousal Kagome looked around.

It was a mating cave, something every male had. They would pick a cave when they hit mating age and set up a barrier around it once they had it acceptable for when the time came to take a female. She like Sesshomaru's cave. It wasn't overly large or too small and it wasn't over lavished.

Before she knew it he was back with a buck over his shoulder, "Dinner?" he asked, showing off his fangs with a smirk. Smiling she accepted his offer and hungrily ate what she could.

-00000-

Sesshomaru gently stroked Kagome's hair with one hand idly. They had been in the cave for a week now, relaxing and allowing Kagome to recover. By now her wings were forming, becoming small hatchling wings with small soft downy feathers.

She was happy with the fact that she wouldn't be wingless for the rest of her life and he was happy that she was happy. Glancing down at the dozing Black Floater he cooed softly. "Why don't we bathe and eat before the sun sets?"

Kagome groaned and nuzzled closer to him, "I guess." With a small chuckle he lifted her up into his arms and headed towards the spring. He watched as she untied her stomach belt and the shoulder straps before undoing his own.

"How do your scars feel? Any pain?"

"Hm…no. It feels good." Grinning Sesshomaru reached around her to cup the twin breasts.

"Does that mean that this Sesshomaru may take you as his mate now?" all he got was a moan from her as he rolled the twin buds in between his fingers gently. "I'll take that as a yes."

Turning her around so he could see her face, Sesshomaru laid her back on the warm rock floor with himself in between her legs. "I want to make you feel good, Kagome. Let me worship you." She whimpered in need as his hard cock rolled across her cunt.

"Y-yes…" She hissed, arching her back. Feeling his wings shrink until they were nothing but small nubs on his back he gave her a feral smirk before diving in. Sesshomaru took a caramel nipple into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around the hardened bud. When he slipped his hands up to cup her shoulders he could feel the nubs of her wings rubbing softly at his arms.

Glad that her mating instincts were out he rolled his hip against hers, enticing a moan. Kagome's talonless hands raked down his back, her hips bucking back up against his. "More!" She growled; fangs bared. Growling at her he had to hold back from plunging into her just to teach her a lesson. He was the dominant one, not her.

"You will be patient." Sesshomaru ordered, trapping her arms to the warm stone floor while reaching around for his clothes. When he grasped the silken fabric he used it to tie her wrists together while he traveled down to her wet pussy. Slowly trailing his nose over the bare skin he inhaled her scent, relishing the fact that it was him who was making her feel this way.

Gripping the reins of control harshly Sesshomaru took a tentative lick and found his taste buds exploding. The sweetness and slight tang was something he was looking forward to indulging in again. However when Kagome whined, her eyes filled with fear he cooed up at her, rubbing at her belly. "All is well, little mate. Relax."

She laid back down slowly, body still tense.

-000-

Kagome couldn't believe he had tied her arms up. She knew that she had crossed a boundary when she had demanded more but come on; tying her up was not the solution! Suddenly his nose was skimming her bare cunt, his tongue gently probing at her wetness.

Whining lightly she rose up slightly to see what he was doing. "All is well, little mate. Relax." he cooed, rubbing her belly soothingly. Still wary of what he was doing she laid back on the warm stone and waited, tense with fear. Sesshomaru's tongue slipped out again to graze her lips but this time it lingered, teasing the slick folds until she was whining with want.

His fingers slipped close to her clenching entrance, teasing but never entering. "S-Sesshomaru!" she panted, hips bucking again.

"Easy, patience mate." Again his fingers were teasing her entrance, skimming the sensitive skin while his fangs scraped lightly at her clit. Moaning lowly, Kagome twisted his hair in her hands only to hear a moan from him. Aroused further she let out a small caterwaul, enticing his animalistic side out to play.

It did the trick.

Within seconds she was screaming his name as an orgasm washed through her. When it started to spiral down she was suddenly very aware of the thickness sliding into her. Sesshomaru was entering her slowly but surly, his fangs biting into his bottom lip.

"More." She whispered into his feathers, loving how silky soft they felt, "More, Sesshomaru. I trust you." His fangs detached themselves from his lip and reburied themselves into her shoulder as his cock was filling her hilt deep. The slight pain she felt at his intrusion only served to urge on her pleasure and in return Kagome latched onto his neck, leaving two small puncture holes when he yanked her head back.

"Be careful what you wish for, little mate."

Nipping the corner of his mouth she hissed up at him, "I can take it."

"As you wish." He snarled. Her arms were once against up above her head, laying among the tattered cloth she had torn in her pleasure. His hips slammed against hers, fast and hard with brutal thrusts. All Kagome could do was moan and writhe under him. Being filled to the hilt by the man who had rescued her, who had shown her more emotions than she could count, who had made sure she was okay after everything fell nothing short of satisfaction. One large hand held hers to the ground while the other gripped her hip to keep her still.

The sounds of flesh meeting flesh; moans and grunts filled the cave. Anyone passing by would know what was going on. With a soundless scream Kagome spiraled into her second orgasm while her loved came shortly after her. Before either could come down off their highs their wings flourished, Kagome's growing to their adult state before embracing with Sesshomaru's silver ones.

Their ear feathers fluffed and spread, displaying all sorts of hidden colors. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed the right side of her neck, letting his aura spill out of his mouth to place the deep blue crescent on her neck.

-000-

Tired and spent Sesshomaru leaned his head onto his mate's neck. Kagome at the moment was still straddling him, their wings locked while his cock stayed knotted within her.

They would stay this way until the egg was firmly implanted inside of her body. Nuzzling his mark he whispered, "How do you feel now?"

"Tired." She yawned, arms coming around his neck while she buried her face there. "How long will we be like this?"

"Maybe a few more minutes, just until the egg takes hold." Nodding her head she whimpered suddenly, tensing up. What she was feeling was the egg passing through Sesshomaru cock and into her womb. The egg was slowly entered, becoming wrapped in a soft cocoon of tissue until it was firmly implanted inside its mother's womb.

In three weeks she would birth it and be able to tell if it was fertilized or not; then care for it for another three week before the hatchling made it's appearance. The whole clan would be present for the hatching. "I believe my dear mate it is time to bathe and eat."

-0000000000000000000000000-

Kagome shivered in anticipation as her egg twitched in the nest. This would be her first hatchling and she was worried that she wouldn't be a good mother. Sure, Sesshomaru had explained to her how she would take care of it, that her instincts would urge her on, but it wasn't enough to stop the butterflies from flitting around her belly.

"Calm down, mate. He will arrive when he wishes." Glaring up at the silver winged male she sighed.

"I know but I can't help it." His wings reached out to brush up against hers, a comforting yet intimate gesture.

"I know mate." A small crack was heard and the clan gathered around the nest, waiting to see the new hatchling. While they hadn't been able to see the birthing it was common for the whole clan to be able to brush their wings against the hatchling's skin so he knew who was who by scent and feel.

A feeling of pride washed over her when the first red-silver wing popped out of the shell. Soon the hatchling was crawling out of the egg, crying out for its mother. The clan began the ritual until no one but the new parents were surrounding the new hatchling.

"What will we name him?" Kagome asked, letting the small boy suckle at her breast.

"It is up to you, mate." Sesshomaru encircled his arms around her while his wings made a silvery cocoon around them all.

"I like the name Shippo." When he cooed softly down at their son she smiled, "Our son, Shippo."

"That he is, mate. That he is."

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

**A/N :**

**So...yeah...jsut a little something that popped up in my head oneday as i was listening to my music and job searching. ^.^ Interesting story if i may say so myself!**


End file.
